


Widening the Circle

by merkintosh



Series: Nude Erections: The Porno [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ableist Language, Bukkake, Filmmaking, Gen, Humor, Pornography, Racist Language, Series, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone not in the loop finds out about Artie's underground porn business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widening the Circle

**Author's Note:**

> First written for a prompt at the GKM [here.](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1414.html?thread=4966278#t4966278)

"What's this about you being into kinky shit, Artie?" Artie heard Santana's voice from behind him in the hallway.

Artie turned around and stayed where he was as Santana stalked towards him, putting her hands on the arm rests of his chair. He wished people would stop touching his chair instead of him sometimes.

"What are you talking about Santana?" Artie asked. He wished she wouldn't yell things like that out in the hallway while students were still around. But Santana liked to cause drama more than she liked sour skittles so he was resigned to her loud mouth.

"I heard," Santana said slowly, leaning in so she was looming over his head, "That you like to videotape yourself dicking chicks and that you were posting the videos online. Is that true, Art? Are you a perv?"

Artie tried not to cringe at what Santana was saying, "We need to take this conversation somewhere else." he said, trying to pry her hands off his chair.

Santana smiled an open-mouthed grin of sadistic delight, "So it's true! The gimp is a pimp. Artie, you surprise me and disgust me at the same time."

Artie made a face of disgust, "It's not true, Santana." He said. Then he whispered, "There are just details of that rumor that are not necessarily wrong, just misunderstood. Now please, let go of me and follow me to where we can talk."

Santana let go of his chair and stood up, putting her arms across her chest, "Why should I?"

Artie sighed, "Because then you will know something no one else does. And, you can profit from that knowledge at the same time."

Santana raised an eyebrow at that.

\---

"The AV studio? I should have known, where else would you have access to videocameras. You are a sicko." Santana said before sitting down delicately on the old couch near the sound equipment. She lay her hand on the armrest and Artie couldn't help smirking as he fiddled with his computer.

"Ok, look Santana. I have been videotaping particular activities lately for some new movies I've been working on." Artie said. Santana leaned back on the couch with a smug grin on her face, "But they have not been posted online and they're not made for free."

"What?" Santana asked, a confused look on her face.

Artie turned his Mac around and hit play. A clip of Tina's face being splattered in come by two dicks started before zooming out to show that it was Puck and Mike (in a delivery boy uniform) who were jacking off onto her face as she smiled and licked her lips. "Mmm, I love Chinese." Tina said, "But I'm always hungry for more just hours later." and then the clip faded out.

Santana stared at the computer in silence, her mouth dropped open in shock. "What the fuck, Artie! What the fuck did I just watch?"

Artie closed the lid to the computer. "A couple months ago, I needed some money in order to buy a new guitar and fix up my wheelchair-access van. I was informed by a fellow student of a porn shop a few towns over that distributed amateur blue films that were of questionable legal status."

Santana stared at Artie in silence. "Jacob Ben Israel told you how to make and sell kiddie porn for profit so you could buy another guitar."

Artie shoved his glasses up his nose. "Everyone in the films is over sixteen which is the age of consent in Ohio. They're just not legal for professional pornography. But the videos make a lot of money."

"You make porn." Santana said in an unimpressed voice.

Artie grabbed a blue composition notebook from the table. "This is what we made off the last tape." he said, handing over the book.

Santana grabbed the book from his hand and opened it to the last earmarked page. She stared at the ledger for a solid minute.

"That's a lot of zeros." She finally said.

"It's black market porn, the price is automatically higher because of the risks." Artie said. "Each person involved gets a cut."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot of zeros."

Artie smiled, "We're filming a lesbian nurses film soon."


End file.
